Ten Ounces
by plazmah
Summary: Before, during, and after the celebration at the diner, there is only one thing Zack is thinking about. Zack x Angela.


Title: Ten Ounces  
Author: smitha-r  
Rating: G  
Fandom: Bones  
Pairing: Zack/Angela  
Summary: Before, during, and after the celebration at the diner, there is only one thing Zack is thinking about.  
Notes: Spoilers for 2x11 - Judas On A Pole. I don't own anything Bones-related, thanks. Unbetaed. Written specially for thenaughtydingo on LJ.

---------------------------

This was bad.

This was extremely bad.

And what exactly was it that was so bad? (This was a rhetorical question.) Zack Addy found that he had mysteriously developed a rather large crush on his friend and collegue, Angela.

This was bad for many reasons, the main one being a certain etymologist who worhsipped Angela with a fervour that would have made the ancient Egyptians proud.

If he was honest with himself, there was no mystery as to why he had developed a crush on Angela. It was simple; she had kissed him.

Not on the lips, of course. But close. Close enough that he had frozen with what was no doubt a goofy-happy-surprised expression on his face. He hadn't even looked at her as she had pulled away and walked out of the room. But he could remember the flash of her smile as she drew back from him, and those pretty, warm eyes. And there was no way he could stop thinking about how nice and soft her lips had been...

Oh yes, this was very bad.

He made a point of avoiding Angela as they celebrated in the diner, clinging to Dr. Brennan the entire. He had the impression that Booth wasn't impressed by this infringement of company. Zack ignored it as best he could and ignored Angela as well. It was easier that way.

But as he was walked back to the Jeffersonian (first one to leave), woolen cap in his hand, he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Hey, Zack. Mind if I join you?" She linked her arm through his and looked up at him with that dazzling smile. Zack felt his ability to string words together rapidly disintegrating.

"Er, hi... sure, Angela. Um, Hodgins? Where is he?"

She was apparently far too clever to fall for his diversion. "He's back at the diner with the others. I want to know why you were avoiding me back there."

"I wasn't avoiding you." He replied blankly, staring straight ahead.

"Honey, I have been in enough relationships to know when a man is avoiding me, and you were most certainly avoiding me? What's wrong?" She stopped walking and pulled him aside, under the alcove of an office building.

"Nothing's wrong, Angela." He repeated, refusing to look at her. He couldn't look at her. If he looked at her, bad things would undoubtedly ensue.

She let out a frustrated sigh and then her hands were on either side of his face, dragging his gaze to meet hers. Her voice dropped to a soothing whisper. "What's wrong, Zack?"

"I... don't know." _Liar._

"Liar. Tell me the truth, Zack. After helping you, it's the least you could offer me."

"I... you..." He couldn't say it, mostly because he was unsure what he was supposed to tell her to begin with. _Please stop looking at me and please remove your warm hands from my face otherwise I might have a heart attack, even though the possibility is statistically insignificant._

A strange look passed across her face, the same look she sometimes got when she came to the end of completing a sketch and the victim's face became clear and whole. "Zack, do you like me?"

"Yes. No." He sputtered, dropping the hat from his hands and trying to back away from her. Instead, he somehow found his fingers clutching at buttons of her coat, holding her in place.

Her smile was genuine and sweet. "That is so cute." And without another word she leaned in and kissed him. On the lips this time. And it was even nicer than the first kiss, much nicer, and he had the sudden feeling that he would never ever forget the scent of her perfume or her fingers pressed against his cheeks.

Okay, maybe this was not so bad after all.

The kiss was so nice that a particular thought entered his mind: _to hell with Hodgins_. But remembering their friend, Zack broke away from the kiss, fear gripping at him. "Angela, I thought you were dating Hodgins."

"The human heart was made so that we can care about more than one person, Zack." She said comfortingly. "Don't worry about Jack. I'll deal with him later, if I decide to deal with him at all."

"Actually, the human heart was made so that we can efficiently prevent oxygenated and deoxygenated blood from mixing freely, thereby-"

She covered a grin while stooping to pick up the dropped hat, leading the way as they strolled back to the Jeffersonian arm in arm.

--------------end--------------


End file.
